Oh My God
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: My alternate ending to Wi-Fi in the sky. How did Beck and Jade's conversation end after Jade logged out of the chat?


**A/N: okay so hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have been super busy with homework. So yeah, here I am. **

**I have wanted to do this for a while, and I love the episode, so this is my take on it. **

**Sooooo, yeah lol this is my alternate ending to "Wi-fi in the sky"**

**P.S- sorry if some of the dialogue is off, haven't seen it in a while! **

The rage was overwhelming. I mean I could deal with some desperate slut flirting with him every now and then, but a _cheerleader_? Really? Why not have pole dancers, or a freakin' stripper as a neighbor? I mean this is LA, anything is possible. I was picturing blonde, anorexic, double D's, and a super whore. Ugh, god I was going to kill her.

It's so obvious Beck is mine, I mean who do you think gave him the hickey that is now currently on the side of his neck? Who's nails do you think left scratches and marks all down his back? Who do you think makes him totally hard whenever he sees them in their dance shorts after rehearsal? Not some slutty cheerleader! Ugh! I didn't even wanna think of what else he could be doing for her! Cheerleaders are so damn flexible, the options are unlimited. God I need to hit something. Beck belongs to me and I will be damned if some chic doesn't realize that.

Finally after sitting on his bed for what seemed like hours, I heard someone banging on the RV door. About time. I was getting extremely irritated and in the mood to punch some overly excited cheerleader.

"Come in," Beck called in his sweet polite voice, like he was talking to a child. Oh, well that's just great, he doesn't talk to me like that, but he will talk like that to a cheerleader. He was so dead. After I killed the hoe, I would be screaming at him for the next six hours.

"Yeah, come in," I threatened mercilessly, smoothing out my hair. If I wanted to intimidate the crap out of her, the least I could do was look hot during it.

I heard the door open and the sound of feet entering the RV. I turned my head expecting to see a boyfriend-stealing-slutty-ditz of a cheerleader, but instead I came face-to-face with a nine year old.

What the hell?

What just happened here?

"Hi, Beck" she greeted sweetly. Her blonde pigtails swaying as she walked. Well at least I was right about the blonde part. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I felt the confusion and shock leak onto my face. Well this is just great.

"Hi Allie," my boyfriend replied, in a mocking tone, god he was enjoying this so much, "Jade, this is my next-door neighbor Allie," he introduced, flashing his teasing grin, "Allie this is my girlfriend, Jade," he finished, throwing a smirk my way, which I quickly avoided.

"Nice to meet you," Allie said, smiling so innocently and cutely. Oh shit this was bad. I could hear Tori laughing through the computer screen. God, I was jealous of a nine year old! I have never been so mortified, lord Beck was never gonna let me forget this.

"Hello, Allie," I responded awkwardly, giving an equally awkward wave, before letting the self-consciousness overwhelm me and sinking into my lap.

"Thanks for taking care of Sparkles," Sparkles? Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

"Anytime kiddo," he said, handing her over the dog.

"Your girlfriend's pretty," she whispered, petting the dog gently. Oh well this is fantastic, the girl I wanted to kill is calling me pretty. Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

"I know," Beck answered, giving me a quick glance, and a taunting yet still sincere smile. Yeah, this couldn't suck more.

It's official. Karma hates me.

They said their goodbyes, and I figured I would have to face it eventually so I got off the couch reluctantly and sat next to my way-to-happy boyfriend. I had a very strong gut feeling I was not going to enjoy the next few minutes.

"Wow, Jade. Looks like you got some competition there." Tori mocked from the computer.

I was wrong. This just got worse.

"Gonna say you're sorry?" my boyfriend pressed, nudging me slightly. Once again I was wrong, I don't apologize. Ever.

"You didn't tell me she was nine!"

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Oh don't try and turn this around on me,"

"Why would I turn this around?"

"You love making me jealous; you need to push my buttons,"

"You just assumed that,"

"You could've just told me she was nine and I wouldn't have gotten upset!"

"Can you guys please fight later?" Tori pleaded, as we both momentarily forgot her presence.

"Stay out of this Tori!" I shrieked, totally pissed.

"But I just need Beck to help me write the-" not even letting her finish I clicked off the monitor, finally fed up. God this sucked.

"Jade! I need to finish the script. Do you want us to fail?" he complained. Oh please, he just wants to talk to Tori. I'm not as stupid as you think I am Beck, honey.

"Tori? Yes. You, not as much." I replied truthfully. "And it figures you would care more about your stupid script than your freaking girlfriend!"

"Oh god Jade? Is this about Allie? Cause honestly it's not that big of deal." He said, exasperated. Man I hated those words, and he knew that. I wouldn't be freaking out if it wasn't a big deal.

"Beck of course it's a big deal! All you care about is making me jealous, and I'm so sick of you not caring!" I screamed at him, hoping the words were getting through.

"Jade you make yourself jealous! What the hell am I supposed to do? Never talk to anyone ever again?" he yelled back, getting pissed as well. "I can't help what you do to yourself!" Is he serious?

"What I do to myself? _What I do to myself?_" like repeating it will make it more important to him, "_You_ hit on girls in front of me all the time and I do it to myself? Are you freaking kidding me? You make me as jealous as hell, and you take total pride in it!"

"Total pride? Really Jade? Could you get more dramatic? It's so typical you blowing things so hugely out of proportion," he was really getting annoyed now; anyone within a hundred mile radius could see that.

"Beck it's not out of proportion when I'm scared of loosing you!" I exclaimed, letting my heart pour into every word, "You mean everything to me and I can't stand watching you flirt with some tramp and think that I'm going to lose you. I love you so much Beck and it's so hard and I-"

He cut me off, pressing his soft lips to mine chastely, before pulling me to him. I snuggled into his chest, and fit my body into his. I knew I was on the verge of losing it, and he could probably see it in my eyes.

"Jade I love you, and I would never leave you. You need to stop worrying about losing me," he said, pulling back so he could stare into my eyes.

"I will never stop worrying," he looked at me and pressed his lips to mine once more, kissing me deeply and putting all of his love into the kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised when he pulled away, placing a sweet kiss on my check.

"I just get so scared Beck," I confessed, letting my hair spill around my face so he couldn't see my eyes, or the blush currently forming on my cheeks. "I love you too much to lose you," wow, two 'I love you's' in one night, what kind of crack am I smoking? Beck better be happy, he knows how hard it is for me to say that.

"I love you too, you silly child," he responded with the warm smile I love so much. I knew it would be alright, though I doubted my jealousy would ever stop, I knew everything would always turn out okay. Beck really truly was mine, and though to anyone it seemed like he doesn't deserve me, and he doesn't, I don't think either of us would have it any other way.

I felt him press his lips to mine again, leaning forward till he was on top of me. His lips traveled downward, and I knew his was going to be a good night, and I knew I would look like shit tomorrow. But I didn't care, I had a seriously hot boyfriend, who, for some reason loved me, and I knew we had every intention of showing that tonight. God, sex is great.

My lips curved into a smile as I felt him lift my shirt over my head, and his fingers caress my sides. I drifted into my own little world. One where it was just me and Beck, and no skanks to get in the way.

**A/N: Alright… didn't really like the way this one turned out :( I thought it was kinda boring actually. **

**Whatever, your opinion matters most! **

**Reviews!**


End file.
